Toy or model building systems including multiple interconnectable parts are commonly used for entertainment, educational and/or research purposes. The LEGO® brand system of building blocks and the TETRIX® brand robot building system, for example, include various types of parts that can be interconnected in different ways to build different structures. Such building systems may be designed for general use and/or for assembling particular types of structures, including architectural structures, vehicles or robots.
These building systems may include parts that are configured to be quickly and easily connected and disconnected by hand for ease of use. LEGO brand building blocks, for example, are typically interconnected with a friction fit and thus can be connected and disconnected by simply applying force. Such systems are easy to use, even for young children, but have very limited structural integrity. Other systems have been designed with stronger interconnection mechanisms such as screws, bolts or other fasteners. These systems provide greater overall structural integrity but require more skill and/or strength to use, and therefore may be difficult or inconvenient for all users and may be impractical for use by children.
The above section provides background information related to the present disclosure, and is not necessarily prior art.